The black Lilium in The Garden
by val-lilium2795
Summary: Una nueva exorcista en la orden negra y una cancion... mal sumary n.nU denle una OPORTUNIDAD Un especie de oc... entre otras cosas
1. SE LEVANTO EL TELÓN

Es mi primer fanfic, el cual me inspire de leer tantas historias de DGM, como no soy muy buena es esto. tener compasión.

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna por ahora, pero creo que más adelante tal vez… XD

Gracias

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Sin más preámbulo la historia retorcida

PD: D.G.M. no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hoshino-sensei

**Capitulo 1: Se levante el telón**

-Por que a mi, dios me debe odiar mucho… maldito – se sentía agotada, el largo viaje que había echo hasta la orden negra era una de las tantas cosas que había agregado a su lista de cosas que odiaba, estaba en la estación de la cuidada más cercana a la orden esperando que un buscador la recogiera y la llevara a la orden, suspiro pesadamente y enseguida recordó el sentido de su viaje…

Flash back

_" Acababa de llegar de una caza intensiva de akumas nivel 2, estaba __exhausta, sudada y con frio ya que no tenia ningún tipo de saco, saco la llave de la pequeña habitación que había rentado hace unos días en Rusia, abrió la puerta sin prisa alguna y se encontró con su tutora en el centro de aquella habitación agitando su látigo._

_-sensei, ¿por que esta tan intranquila hoy? - _

_-¿y tu por que crees? lili-chan- __respondió su maestra con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro_

_-urgh... etto... se me olvido algo por casualidad? - =.=U_

_-nop... te vas ya mis__mo a la orden negra ya le avise a los altos mandos y le envíe una carta al supervisor komui para que te conviertas en una exorcista- dijo de forma pausada y muy calmada._

_-¿enserio?- O.O_

_-si- n.n_

_- ¿y eso por que tan trabajadora maestra?- n.ñ_

_- primero: son 7 años __cuidándote y transformándote en alguien útil, después de ser una ladronzuela inglesa y ya es hora de que me devuelvas el favor convirtiéndote en exorcista. Segundo: hable con mi queridísimo hermano sokaro y el esta dispuesto en ser tu nuevo maestro.- n.n_

_-¿y cual es la tercera __razón?- n.ñ_

_-pues... la tercera __razón es simple, por fin tendré mas tiempo para conseguir un noviooooo!- n.n_

_-¿HE? ¿por esa __tontería?-o.O_

_- y tu __deberías hacer lo mismo, lili-chan- n.n_

_- ve y come $#$ (1) maestra - ¬¬#_

_-bueno ahora, LARGOOOOO! - dijo por ultimo su maestra antes de dejarla __inconsciente con múltiples heridas creadas por el látigo de esta._

Fin del flash back

*en la orden negra – despacho de komui*

-supervisor- lo llamo el australiano sin encontrar respuesta alguna y ya con una venita palpitante en su sien…

-SUPERVISOR KOMUI DEJE DE DORMIR Y AGA SU TRABAJO- decía el australiano ya fuero de si, mientras komui se frotaba los ojos…

-ohh…! Reever, desde cuando esta aquí?- pregunto el descarado supervisor

-DEJESE DE BOBADAS Y LEA LOS INFORMES DE UNA BUENA VEZ- gritaba al supervisor mientras este brillaba la pierna de su nuevo komurin

-ah si los informes- recordó mientras se sentaba en su silla con mucha calma (tan raro…) y sorbía un poco de el café que su queridísima lenalee le avía traído hace un rato.

-veamos…uh? Un nuevo exorcista?- se intereso al ver que fuera de la cantidad de informes que tenia había la hoja de vida de un nuevo exorcista

- mmmmmm… "nombre: Lilium Aleli Raven edad: 14 años inocencia: tipo parasito múltiple" parasito múltiple?- se pregunto a si mismo ya que el termino le parecía en si muy raro.

-si es una variación del tipo parasito, es como un tipo parasito que se localiza en partes distintas del cuerpo y trabajan por individual sin descartar que sigue siendo la misma inocencia- le explico reever a komui mientras leía el informe de investigación sobre esta inocencia. (Intente lo más que pude explicar sobre esta inocencia al mejor estilo científico…creo ¬¬U)

-interesante- dijo komui con un brillo tenebroso en sus ojos

-reever, alguien ya fue a recoger a la nueva exorcista?-

-si, ya enviamos a toma a recogerla ya que usted no se dignaba a despertar, llegara más o menos en una hora- ¬¬#

-Je je je je je- reía en forma nerviosa komui al ver como reever lo miraba

*en el comedor*

-adivinen que- dijo un coffcoffconejocoffcoff aprendiz de bookman muy feliz mirando a sus compañeros exorcista en la mesa mientras desayunaban.

-que paso lavi?-pregunto la china con curiosidad

-escuche a reever y a komui hablar mientras venia a aquí y decían que tendremos una nueva exorcista y que llega hoy en una hora!-decía bookman Jr

-oh…- todos los presentes incluso los miembros de la sección científica que se encontraban en el comedor escucharon la noticia sin excepción de nadie, bueno de casi nadie, solo una persona no puso mucha atención ya que no le importaba (ya sabrán quien es no?)

Unos minutos después…

*la puerta se abre de golpe *

En ese momento todo, incluso kanda miraron en dirección a la puerta y la imagen que se encontraron no fue más que una delicada (en apariencia XD) chica de no más de 14 años con un vestido negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, una cinta negra que se confundía con el negro de su cabello ondulado, una piel blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con todo en negro que tenia, poseía rasgos netamente delicados y finos parecía una muñeca de porcelana, además sus ojos eran tan distintos, un ojo de color verde esmeralda y el otro de color azul eléctrico, simplemente aquella creatura hermosísima, era un Ángel vestido de negro, la belleza más grande del mundo a simple vista.

-con que este es el comedor…- dijo ella muy relajada y hasta con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que se escucho un grito muy familiar para los presentes

-STRIKE!- dijo un conejo muy escandaloso (Lavi: por que te gusta llamarme tanto conejo? estas igual que yu Val: diversión ^^Kanda: no me llames por mi nombre de pila maldito usagi ¬¬#)

-he- dijo la chica un poco extrañada por el grito pero siguió su rumbo junto al buscador Toma, por el lugar.

-nee… hermosa como te llamas?- se le acerco (pero muy MUY cerca a ella) lavi con una mirada picara.

-uh?... me llamo lilium y por favor no me llames hermosa…¬¬ - dijo ella con un poco de enojo el cual no fue percibido, mientras lavi que seguía con su intento (por que no conseguía más que miradas serias y frias por parte de ella) de coquetear con ella.

- lavi aléjate de ella ahora, no la intimides más- dijo komui

-komui- dijeron a coro todos los presente (con excepciones de Lilium y kanda que solo miraron a komui sin mucho interés)

-lavi, ella es su nueva compañera y ella se llama Lilium Aleli Raven-dijo komui mientras Lilium lo miraba con un poco de rabia ya que no le gustaba que mencionaran su segundo nombre

- supervisor komui no?, cuando pase por su despacho estaba durmiendo mientras babeaba los papeles de su escritorio no es así?- dijo Lilium calmada mientras ponía en el piso su pequeña valija de viaje que llevaba consigo desde que su coffmounstrosacoff maestra le había preparado antes de desaparecer en Rusia.

-he..? Si, - dijo komui un poco apenado

- mucho gusto en conocerlo- dijo ella mientras extendía la mano hacia en supervisor

-he?... mucho gusto lili-chan, que te parece si alguien se ofrece a llevarte a tu nueva habitación- dijo komui mirando a todos lo presentes mas que todo a los exorcistas quienes no entendían mucho lo anterior.

-ok- dijo ella en el mismo tono serio y rígido que tomo desde que el coffcoffidiotaconejocoffcoff llamado lavi se le acerco de aquella forma a su llegada.

-yo me ofresco- dijo lavi n.n

-no, gracias- dijo ella n.ñU

-sera mejor que yo te guie- dijo lenalee al ver que lavi ya había incomodado a la nueva exorcista

-gracias- suspiro pesadamente ella al saber que no le todavía con en conejo escandaloso (Lavi:hey!eso no me gusto Val: es divertido, ^^ asi que si te quejas lavi tu furturo sera un poquito malo (sonrisa sádica) allen: val, necesitamos a lavi... Val: tranquis que solo lo hare sufrir un poquito jejejejeje)

- me llamo lenalee lee, mucho gusto- dijo lenalee con una sonrisa

-es un placer lenalee- dijo ella

De repente una explosión se dio en la sección científica, muchos gritos se escuchaban y la gente corría despavorida gritando insensateces, pero la única palabra entendible era KOMUI

-KOMUI!- se oyó la voz de reever por toda la orden hasta que llego corriendo al comedor

-reever-san, que le sucede- pregunto lenalee preocupada.

La razón del grito de reever era simple, un komurin gigante lanzando agujas con distintos experimento a todos los presentes era una de las cosas mas temidas por todos...

¿Que sucederá en la orden negra? ¿komui hará por una vez en la vida algo útil? ¿la nueva exorcista en su primer día en la orden, será llevada a la enfermería por un Komurin?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!


	2. SUCESOS?

Holita a todos mis lectores! (Si es que tengo ¬¬U) bueno, empecemos con los puntos de este fic que deben saber los que me leen…

he decidido seguir actualizando cada 2 semanas por una pequeñas vacaciones que he decidido tomar! (no me odien n.ñU)

cada parón que valla a hacerse (ojala que no allá) por problemas de cerebro seco (si, el mismo que ataca a tantas) será avisado en el capitulo anterior,

la historia puede ser modificada (solo una pequeña parte claro, y en forma de petición por "review" y el capitulo siguiente se ara a base a la mayor cantidad de peticiones parecidas) por peticiones y a gusto del autor.

Después de esta breve explicación vamos con lo normal:

ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna por ahora…

Gracias

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Sin más preámbulo el segundo capitulo de esta historia sobre man

PD: D.G.M. no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hoshino-sensei

**Capitulo 2: sucesos? **

***Flash back del capitulo anterior***

_De __repente una explosión se dio en la sección científica, muchos gritos se escuchaban y la gente corría despavorida gritando insensateces, pero la única palabra entendible era KOMUI_

_-KOMUI!- se oyó la voz de reever por toda la orden hasta que llego corriendo al comedor_

_-reever-san, que le sucede- pregunto lenalee preocupada._

_La razón del grito de reever era simple, un komurin gigante lanzando agujas con distintos experimento a todos los presentes era una de las cosas mas temidas por todos..._

***Fin del flash back***

Ver toda la orden negra en un caos total era algo común por los experimentos de komui, pero para lilium era una ridiculez ver un montón de adultos gritando como niñitas asustadas, eso ya era demasiado extraño para sus ojos…

De un momento a otro todo lo vio negro…

-será que estará bien?-escucho una voz netamente estridente, ya la había escuchado antes pero ¿donde?, aquella voz se oía preocupada.

-nii-san esta vez te pasaste- reprocho la china a su hermano viendo a la nueva exorcista.

De repente, lilium se despierta y se levanta de un solo brinco, muy conmocionada, que había sucedido, no recordaba más que los grito de lo que se parecía a una sección científica corriendo de un lada a otro y gritando como niñas y ahora estaba en lo que según su ojos veían era una enfermería…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con mucho esfuerzo pero se dio cuenta que su voz era distinta

- despertaste- grito un niño de no más de 8 años, peli-rojo muy parecido al que le coqueteo en el comedor.

-te sientes bien lilium-chan- pregunto la china con el pero de color rojo.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto con todo lo que le quedaban de fuerzas ya que por alguna razón se sentía adolorida.

-pues en tu primer día en la orden un robot de mi nii-san te dejo así, lo siento- dijo la china

-cuéntame todo lo que paso, si? Lenalee- pregunto ella con intriga sobre los hechos

-ok lilium-chan yo te cuento todo- empezó diciendo la china

*flash back*

"La sección científica corriendo como locos, un kanda de muy malas pulgas ya que su preciado soba fue volando por uno de los tantos buscadores que pasaban corriendo, un allen intentado destruir a la nueva amenaza creada por Komui un lavi enredado con sus ropas ya que uno le los líquidos le callo enzima al igual que lenalee intentando ayudarlo…

Entre tanto caos, el komurin de komui (Val: jajaja riman jajaja Lilium: no interrumpas ¬¬#) saco una especie de manguera (val: de quien sabe donde) y lanzo a allen, kanda y a Lilium una sustancia viscosa que los dejo inconscientes sin contar que convirtió sus cuerpo en los de unos niños de 8 años…"

*final del resumido flash back*

-y eso fue lo que paso lilium-chan- termino con el resumen lenalee

-ya veo…-

-bueno lilium-chan, hable por medio de un golem con la hermana del general sokaro y va a mandar según ella a unos compañeros tuyos de entrenamiento para convertirse en exorsistas, espero que eso te aga más familiar la orden- concluyo komui

-enserio?-

- por que tan triste, lilium-chan?- pregunto el chibi pelirrojo

- por que ellos son mi tormento al igual que mi sensei- concluyo ella con un profundo suspiro

-dejando al lado eso lili-chan, que te parece si te pones esto y vas a comer algo en el comedor?- dijo komui en un tono de voz meloso…

-ok…

-te acompaño al comedor lilium-chan-dijo la china al notar el animo tan caído de ella

- y yo también voy!- dijo el chibi lavi que se unió al dúo de chicas

* en el comedor*

Solo había una gran (Val: demasiado grande lilium: si sigues metiéndote te veras con migo ¬¬# Val: okis lili-chan n.n lilium: n.ñU) conmoción creada por un chibi allen (ósea el allen que se ve en el cap ' X ' del manga, 'cuando allen empieza a recordar su primer encuentro con mana') y un kanda (Val: también en versión chibi exactamente el cap 190 del manga lilium: cierra el PÍCO! Patada estilo panda' Val: 'se desangra por el golpe en el piso') peleando con sus inocencias mientras los buscadores y miembros de la cocina (Val: 'ya recuperada del golpe' ósea Jerry y secuaces lilium: no aprendes no? ¬¬#) correaban baba por los exorcistas y algunos tomaban fotos (Val: claro que a escondidas de kanda) para guardarlas bajo llave bajo peligro de destrucción (Val: ya lo dije antes).

-que hacen chico?- pregunto la china al ver el alboroto

-waaaaaaaaaa! Que linda muñeca exorcista tenemos aquí- dijo Jerry seguido por todos los demás.

-jerry-san esta siendo un poco escandaloso- reprocho lenalee el ver la actitud del chef

-pero lenale, mira las dos cositas tan adorable que tienes a tu lado, es que acaso no son hermosas!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos cuando de repente un golpe seco se olle, todos miran a donde se encontraban kanda y allen… lo que ven los deja boquiabiertos…

Ellos ven…

Bueno, hasta aquí deje el cap. de hoy ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y creo que próximamente no estaré subiendo el capitulo siguiente como se supone que sea ya que creo que voy a hacer un pequeño (lilium: si claro¬¬U) viaje así que no creo que hallan actualizaciones resientes por favor comenten! ONEGAI! Y díganme que quieren que ponga de lo que vieron todos los presentes!


	3. LLEGADA

Holita a todos mis lectores… después de unas merecidas vacaciones he decidido continuar mi fic y crear próximamente otros!

Bueno y hecho mi comentario empecemos con lo común:

**he decidido seguir actualizando cada 2 semanas por una pequeñas vacaciones que he decidido tomar! (no me odien n.ñU)**

**cada parón que valla a hacerse (ojala que no allá) por problemas de cerebro seco (si, el mismo que ataca a tantas) será avisado en el capitulo anterior,**

**la historia puede ser modificada (solo una pequeña parte claro, y en forma de petición por "review" y el capitulo siguiente se ara a base a la mayor cantidad de peticiones parecidas) por peticiones y a gusto del autor.**

Después de esta breve explicación vamos con lo normal:

ADVERTENCIAS: posible vocabulario ofensivo (gracias a bakanda)

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Separaciones**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Sin más preámbulo el tercer capitulo de esta historia sobre man

**capitulo 3: llegada**

*******Flash back del cap. Anterior***

_De repente un golpe seco se oye, todos miran a donde se encontraban kanda y allen… lo que ven los deja boquiabiertos… _

_Ellos ven…_

***Fin del flash back***

Ellos ven a unos exorcistas chibis en el piso inconscientes mientras una lindísima niña de 8 años sostiene en sus manos una de las mesas del comedor detrás de los caídos chibis…

-lilium-chan, como llegaste hasta allí- pregunto lenalee confundida

-lo siento lenalee pero me canse del escándalo de estos dos, así que los deje inconscientes…tranquila me asegure de no golpearlos tan fuerte como para no matarlos- replico lilium

-wooou… lili-chan eres muy fuerte o utilizaste tu inocencia?- pregunto un escándalo con instinto suicida llamado lavi!

-no, yo no utilizaría mi inocencia para hacer un trabajo tan simple… ¿Por qué?- dijo ella

-por que eso es grandioso! Me protegerías de los intentos de asesinato de yu!-dijo lavi

-lavi los intentos de asesinato de kanda son por que lo molestas mucho- dijo lenalee

-tu crees que me dejaría ser degollada por un samurái afeminado por ti?-dijo lilium con un claro deje de molestia, cuando un chibi kanda se levanta estilo ultratumba con mugen desenfundada…

-a quien coño le dices samurái afeminado mocosa del demonio- dijo un kanda muy (Val:yo diría que extremadamente ) cabreado

-pues a ti remedo de samurái-dijo una personita (Val:deben saber quien)

-estas muerta hija de puta- dijo chibi yu (Val: que mono se ve kanda en versión chibi! Kanda: cierra el pico y ponte a escribir de una puta vez Val: okis yu-kun )

-eso crees, afeminado-dijo ella

Para resumir lo sucedido después de esto fue una hermosa pelea entre kanda con mugen y lilium con la mesa que tenia en sus manos (Val: cabe decir que la mesa es la del comedor que sirve para que coman 25 personas hecha en madera de roble… un arma mortal) mientras los presentes se resguardaban y lenalee se llevo a allen hacia la enfermería antes de que se desangrara…

-che… maldita mocosa- dijo un chibi samurái lleno de golpes gracias a mesa-chan y lilium.

-quien es la ganadora chibi afeminado?-dijo lilium

-che…-dijo el mientras se resignaba a quedarse en el suelo frio para calmar el dolor creado por mesa-chan…

- MI COSINA!- dijo Jerry con lagrimitas estilo anime por la destrucción causada

-lo siento Jerry-san pero alguien tenia que bajarle lo humos a samurái-kun asi que lo siento muchísimo- dijo la pequeña lilium

-no me puedo poner bravo contigo lilium-chan, eres tan adorable-dijo Jerry mientras estrangu…abrazaba a lilium

-okis Jerry-san… pero… me asfixias-dijo ella en un no muy sano color azul rey

-oh… lo siento preciosura- dijo un apenado chef

*en la oficina de komui*

-komui-san ya llegaron los compañeros de lilium Raven- dijo el australiano

-dile que pasen rever- dijo komui mientras tomaba un sorbo de el café que le llevo su QUERIDISIMA lenalee

-con permiso- dijo un joven de cabello color castaño mientras ingresaba a la oficina seguido por 4 personas más

-adelante, pasen lilium va a estar muy feliz de verlos-dijo komui

-nos presentamos señor komui- dijo el mismo chico de cabello castaño, el parecer tenia unos 17 años, era moreno con los ojos de color esmeralda de la misma estatura de lavi.

Detrás de este entraron los demás, una chica blanca con rasgos orientales con unos posibles 16 años, de ojos y pelo negro lizo hasta la cintura trenzado, detrás de ella había una niña de unos 12 años de cabello rubio peinado en dos colitas, poseía ojos de color azul cielo despampanantes, a su lado una chica de unos 18 años de pelo rojizo con ojos azules como la pequeña, detrás y como ultimo integrante un chico de unos 16 años de pelo negro con una mascara en su rosto que lo hacia irreconocible.

-bueno jóvenes según sus expedientes casi todos son tipo cristalización a excepción de uno de ustedes- dijo komui serio mirando a los recién llegados

-si señor komui, uno de nuestros compañeros es un tipo parasito múltiple…también a petición de nuestra maestra le traemos el informe sobre los tipo parasito múltiple y una carta para el general sokaro de parte ella.

- Ok jóvenes, reever llévales hacia sus nuevas habitaciones y que completen estos documentos- komui se los paso a reever en una carpetas.

-ok, chico vengan conmigo- dijo rever mientras lo jóvenes los seguían al australiano

- lilium raven tus compañeros ya están en la orden- dijo komui por el micrófono para que en donde estuviera en la orden ella escuchara

-que demonios! COMO ES QUE LLEGARON TEN RAPIDO!- decía una chibi lilium a todo volumen mientras se cogía la cabeza y corría por toda el comedor destrozado

-lilium-chan por que corres tanto?- pregunto Jerry al ver como corría lilium

-por que ellos son mi pesadilla más que todo jack!- decía mientras seguía corriendo –y en eta forma va ha ser peor!-

*en los pasillo*

-ashuuu!- estornudo el peli-castaño del grupo de los recién llegados

-que te pasa jack, te resfriaste?- pregunto la pequeña niña peli-rubia

-creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi… debe ser mi lirio del los montes !- dijo el joven muy animado

-eres muy idiota Jack- dijo la peli-roja del grupo

-déjalo sufrir a su manera Ana- dijo la peli-negra

-pero es verdad que es muy idiota- respondió Ana

-Ya lo sabemos- respondieron a unisonó la pelinegra y la pequeña rubia

-son muy malas…u.u- dijo como ultimo jack

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, quieren leer más! Pues comenten! Si no lo hacen les mando a kanda y a lilium para que los atormente todas las noche buaaajajajaja!

PD: si quiere pueden darme ideas para el próximo capitulo!

Se les quiere!

MATTA NEE!


	4. PETICION DE AYUDA

meeHolita! Pues vengo a traer otro capitulo ya que tengo mucha inspiración y como ultimo, espero que les guste!

Empecemos con lo normal!:

**he decidido seguir actualizando cada 2 semanas por una pequeñas vacaciones que he decidido tomar! (no me odien n.ñU)**

**cada parón que valla a hacerse (ojala que no allá) por problemas de cerebro seco (si, el mismo que ataca a tantas) será avisado en el capitulo anterior,**

**la historia puede ser modificada (solo una pequeña parte claro, y en forma de petición por "review" y el capitulo siguiente se ara a base a la mayor cantidad de peticiones parecidas) por peticiones y a gusto del autor.**

Después de esta breve explicación vamos con lo normal de lo normal:

ADVERTENCIAS: posible vocabulario ofensivo (gracias a bakanda)

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Separaciones**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Sin más preámbulo el tercer capitulo de esta historia sobre man

***flash back del capitulo anterior***

-creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi… debe ser mi lirio del los montes !- dijo el joven muy animado

-eres muy idiota Jack- dijo la peli-roja del grupo

-déjalo sufrir a su manera Ana- dijo la peli-negra

-pero es verdad que es muy idiota- respondió Ana

-Ya lo sabemos- respondieron a unisonó la pelinegra y la pequeña rubia

-son muy malas…u.u- dijo como ultimo jack

***fin del flash back***

**Capitulo 4: petición de ayuda**

*en el comedor*

-que voy hacer!- gritaba la pequeña exorcista sin encontrar solución al problema que tenia enzima, sus compañeros de entrenamiento avían llegado a la orden negra tan rápido que ni ella se creía el como habían llegado, y para colmo de males, sabían que Amy y Jack no la dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida… había algo pero, si, dios puso en su camino a un científico loco llamado komui quien la había convertido en chibi por culpa de sus inventos, que, según había escuchado todo eran peligrosos o estúpidos, debía crear una nueva palabra para dirigirse a tal estupidez andante llamado KOMUI LEE…definitivamente dios no la quería mucho que digamos…

-ya se, Jerry cual es el lugar más impenetrable de la orden?- pregunto ella entusiasmada como su hubiera encontrado la solución momentánea de sus problemas

-pues son pocos…esta donde se guardan la inocencias, el santuario escondido de lenalee y el cuarto de kanda, ¿porque lilium-chan?- dijo el chef

-por que me tengo que esconder en uno de ellos hasta que el idiota de komui lee cree una formula que revierta este cambio…-dijo ella

-kanda por que no la ayudas?- dijo Jerry

-che… nunca ayudaría un mocosa del demonio, no es mi problema- respondió bakanda (Kanda: ¬¬# Val: kanda, acuérdate de lo que hablamos, tu me intentas matar y yo tomare medidas muy pero muy malas (sonrisa siniestra) Kanda: che…)

-pues míralo de una forma más amable samurái, tú me ayudas y saldarías tu derrota- dijo lilium

-che…maldita mocosa-suspiro-sígueme- se levanto del suelo y se encamino a su cuarto con lilium detrás de el.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillo lilium detallaba a kanda, era muy parecido su figura a alguien que conocía muy bien… por esta metida en la nebulosa 17 se estrello con kanda cuando este paro y lo tumbo al más puro estilo domino.

-quítate de enzima maldita mocosa!- dijo kanda mientras era aplastado por lilium.

-lo siento creo que estaba en las nubes- dijo lilium apenada ya que no era común que se distrajera de esa forma

-che… ya llegamos- dijo el chibi samurái en su típico tono frio.

-aleluya…- dijo en un tono resignado lilium, no le agradaba la idea de tener que entrar al cuarto de un chico para ocultarse pero era eso, o soportar a un idiota (Val: dígase jack) que le llamaba mi lirio de los montes y decía que era su prometida sin si consentimiento…dios la odiaba…demasiado…

- no toques nada solo quédate quieta- dijo chibi kanda mandándole una de esas miradas que te mandar 35 pisos bajo el inframundo…

-como si hubiera algo interesante en tu cuarto baka-samurai- dijo lilium… si, a ella le estresaba kanda, más bien lo aborrecía era de ese tipo de personas que no quería lidiar en una futura (Val: jujuju n_n) misión

*un pasillo de la orden*

-bueno chicos ya le enseñe toda la orden- dijo el australiano cansado de llevar papeles de aquí y allá, sin mencionar el pequeño tur a los nuevos exorcistas.

-reever-san que hace?- dijo unos chibis(Val: allen y lavi) junto a lenalee

-oh..lenalee, chicos les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, por favor guíelos en la orden- dijo reever

-claro, reever-san mi hermano dijo que lo necesita en su despacho- dijo lenalee

-bueno creo que es mejor presentarnos- dijo jack

-sip!- dijo la pequeña del grupo

-mucho gusto en conocerla señorita lenalee, me llamo jack jhonson y la pequeña de nuestro grupo es mi hermanita Amelia- dijo jack en un tono muy cortes a lenalee mientras ignoro olímpicamente a los chibis

-mucho gusto- dijo la china

-muchos justo en conocerlos yo soy lavi aprendiz de bookman y el chibi de mi lado el allen, ambos somos exorcistas junto a lenalee- dijo lavi parándose al frente de su nuevo rival compañero…

-ha… mucho gusto- dijo jack

-me voy a presentar ya que el inútil de jack no lo hiso, yo soy ana marie rotwood duquesa de Escocia y nueva exorcista en la orden- dijo ana

-yo soy Sue wong, soy coreana y su nueva compañera, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo la peli-negra dándoles una hermosa sonrisa a los presentes

-haaa… casi se me olvida, el de capucha negra es Joshua es otro exorcista- dijo jack metiéndose en la conversación

-y hacia donde van?- dijo lavi saliéndose (Val: como siempre… lavi: no siempre ¬¬ Val: acéptalo baka-usagi Lavi: mala, eres como yu Kanda: no me busques baka-usagi lavi: ;_;)

-pues estamos por ir al comedor ya que tenemos hambre después de un largo camino- dijo con una sonrisa jack

-que tal si los acompañamos?-dijo allen

-claro! Además no sabemos como llegar jejejeje- respondió jack

Y asi el grupo fue llendo por los pasillo de la orden hacia el comedor pero el baka-usagi se metió en una conversación del grupo nuevo de exorcistas

-nee… jack a ti te gusta lilium?- dijo el usagi

-si, es muy cierto lavi-san, lili-chan es la chica que toda mi vida busque para hacerla mi esposa-dijo jack con orgullo

-pero que nunca tendrás, lilium te desatesta y la sacas de sus casillas siempre que le llamas "mi lirio del monte" – interrumpieron ana y amy hablando el mismo tiempo

-chicas son muy malas con migo – dijo jack deprimido haciendo circulitos en un rinco

-perdónenlo es que el quiere mucho a lilium-san pero ella no es una persona que tenga interés en relaciones sentimentales- dijo sue

-yo más bien diria que tiene como corazón un cubo de hielo- dijo amy

-que desperdicio de belleza, ella se viste y se comporta como un macho- dijo ana completando el comentario de amy

-ustedes… no la entienden- dijo el encapuchado llamado Joshua

-Joshua buen trabajo! pero es raro escucharte…- dijo amy con mucho entusiasmo

-heee… amy tu que le estas enseñando a Joshua? Sabes que lilium te va a golpear por ello ¿cierto?- dijo sue

-ups… se me olvido que lilium dijo que si cambiábamos o enseñábamos algo en Joshua nos mataba- dijo amy pensativa

-ufff… que cosa- dijo sue

*en la habitación de kanda*

-oi kanda, por que no vas y averiguas si el científico loco tiene la formula para que volvamos a la normalidad- dijo lilium mientras se miraba las manos acostada en el piso

-que crees que soy!m tu esclavo! Ve y mira tu misma!- dijo un bakanda enojado

-no puedo, asi que ve o te obligo-dijo lilium con voz macabra

-che… no me convences- dijo bakanda

- enserio?...n_n#-dijo lili

* Colección de sonidos aterradores saliendo del cuarto de kanda*

-PARA DE UNA VEZ!- dijo kanda

-jejejejej-dijo lili con aires macabros

Bueno! Esto ha sido todo! Ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito!

Estoy orgullosa ademas al parece lilium esta torturando a MI lindo y malvado BAKANDA

Kanda: no soy tuyo, soy propiedad de hoshino

Val: kanda, page por ti … así que eres mío muuuuuaaaaajajajaja!

Kanda: Maldita loca…

Val: be quiet!

Kanda: che…


	5. LA SALIDA DEL JUEGO

Hallo a todos, hoy les traigo otro capitulo de este fic,

Gomen si no actualice pero mi horario esta muy lleno agregando que estoy estudiando alemán, organeta, mi bachillerato, exámenes y otras tantas cosas así que:

Sorry – gomen

ADVERTENCIAS: posible vocabulario ofensivo (gracias a bakanda)

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Separaciones**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Sin más preámbulo el tercer capitulo de esta historia sobre man

***flash back del capitulo anterior***

-oi kanda, por que no vas y averiguas si el científico loco tiene la formula para que volvamos a la normalidad- dijo lilium mientras se miraba las manos acostada en el piso

-que crees que soy!m tu esclavo! Ve y mira tu misma!- dijo un bakanda enojado

-no puedo, asi que ve o te obligo-dijo lilium con voz macabra

-che… no me convences- dijo bakanda

- enserio?...n_n#-dijo lili

* Colección de sonidos aterradores saliendo del cuarto de kanda*

-PARA DE UNA VEZ!- dijo kanda

-jejejejej-dijo lili con aires macabros

***Fin del flash back***

**Capitulo 5: En La Salida Del Juego**

*En el pasillo*

-nee… por que no pasamos a ver a nuestro querido amigo yu!- dijo un conejo rojo (Lavi: oye cuando me dejaras de llamar conejo? Val: cuando se me de la reverenda gana Lavi: ojala que el conde te convierta en akuma Val: mejor para mi por que mi convertiría en un nivel 4 y te dejaría echo puré n.n Lavi: eres diabólica… u.u lilium: sigue escribiendo ¬¬#)

-no creo que sea un buena idea lavi- dijo un chibi moyashi (allen: es allen…¬¬ Val: si mi lindo y adorable allen -chan *¬* lili: pareces zombi ¬¬)

-si lavi, y que tal si kanda esta de malas- dijo la china con aire de preocupación

-oí que yu-chan esta con lilium-chan en su habitación, ¿quien sabe haciendo que cosas?- dijo el usagi con una sonrisa pervertida

-lavi!- dijeron a unison0 la china y el albino

-mi lili-chan! Yo salvare tu pureza!- corriendo por el pasillo al estilo de komui con lenalee

-etto…se parece a mi nii-san cuando le da su ataque de sobreprotección-

-si y mucho-dicen el usagi y moyashi a unisonó

-creo que se va a perder, ya que no sabe donde se encuentra kanda- dice un usagi (lavi: es lavi! Val baka Val: no me provoques lavi…n.n#)

-tsk…- dijo un chibi kanda oculto en una puerta del pasillo

-kanda!- dijeron a unisonó los 3 exorcistas

-silencio…bakas- dijo en tono muy bajito

- yu estas jugando a las escondidas con lili-chan?-

- …-

-kanda, por que estas escondido?- pregunto la china

-evito que una loca con nombre de flor me mate y de paso me trasvista- dijo kanda saliendo al ver que no habían moros en las costa

-dios santo- dijo un chibas tapándose la boca al ver al chibi kanda con moretones y cortadas por todo el cuerpo, junto a dos colitas echas en cintas en la parte más alta de la cabeza

-que lindo te ves con cintas kanda-recalco la china

-…¬¬###-

-nee yu te quedan muy monas las cintas-

-una palabra más baka usagi y te corto en pedazos- dijo sacando a mugen y apuntando a el usagi.

-etto… disculpen si interrumpo, pero ahí que buscar a lili antes de que cometa un asesinato contra jack- dijo la coreana

-sip… ya que si lili-san ve a mi hermano y este la sale con algo como "mi precioso lirio de los montes, que bueno encontrarte" lili le cortara la cabeza y ara su cuerpo tiras.

-yo el busco- dijo el encapuchado

-pero no conoces la orden- recalco lenalee

-pero se como huele lilium, la puedo encontrar fácilmente.-dijo Joshua

-sip, que mejor que encontrar al lilium por medio de Joshua- dijo amy

- ni que fuera perro para buscarlo- dijo el usagi

-no, el no es perro pero su olfato el muy bueno!-

-bueno vamos a buscar a lili- dijo amy

-ni loco…-

-porque yu, le tienes miedo-

-no… yo no soy tan suicida como otros- dijo kanda mirando a el usagi

-pero yu…-

-ni de coña-

-baka samuraii, donde estas?-dice una voz de una forma melo-sadica (Val: melosa y sadica lilium: cierra el pico¬¬#)

-demonios- sale corriendo del lugar un chibi samurái evitando que sea encontrado por lili.

*en otro lugar del pasillo*

-Mi lili-chan! Donde estas? Tu príncipe te esta buscando-gritaba un desesperado remedo de romeo

*en otro lugar*

-donde estará ese chibi samurái, me las va a pagar por las cortadas- dice un linda chiquilla llena de cortes hechos por mugen

*volviendo con nuestro grupo*

-joshua no la has encontrado- dice una hambrienta amy

-esta a 10 metros de aquí-

-ummm…-

-"por favor todos los exorcistas y personal que ha sido afectado por alguno de los frascos del supervisor ir al comedor"- dijo el jefe de seccion reever.

-tenemos que llegar antes que jack al comedor, seguro lili estara haya- dice amy

-y que lilium mate a kanda- dice lenalee

-todos demos todo nuestro esfuerso-

-si!- dicen todos

*en el comedor*

-si! Lo logre mi nueva formula!- decía un komui al más loco estilo dando vuelitas como bailarina de ballet

-komui nii-san, ya llegamos-

-MI PRESIOSA LENALEE!-

-komui-san necesitamos el antídoto para kanda antes de que lilium lo encuentro y lo mate.-dijo el lindísimo chibi moyashi

-he! Se me olvidaba, tiene que guiar a los compañeros de lilium-chan-

-ya nos encontramos aquí komui-san n.ñU – dijeron a unisono el grupo

-bueno kanda esta es la formula pero se la tendrán que comer con algo dulce por que tiene un sabor muy malo-

-ni loco-

-prefieres ser asesinado por lilium n_n –dijo el chino

-che…mierda, dame eso-

-bueno a comer! n.n-

-Allen, cuando no tienes hambre? n.ñU- dijo un adorable chibi conejito (Lavi: me rindo, es imposible pelear contigo Val: me alegra que lo hayas entendido lavi Lavi: aja Lili: por que no escribes de una buena vez… los lectores se quejaron por que los ca´pitulos son muy cortos y tu no escribe idiot! ¬¬####Val: okis ya escribi!)

-lili se acerca muy rápido por el pasillo norte-

-demonios- dijo mi chibi kanda (Kanda: desde cuando termine en manos de un loca ¬¬U Val: kanda ya termine los vestidos que quiero que te pongas n.n Lili y Kanda: sin comentarios)

-kanda como lo más rápido que puedas la formula mientras tando ellos (Val: señal a el grupo de amigo de lili) detrandran lo más que puedan a lilium-chan- dijo lenalee

-listos todos para la operación "intersección lilium" – pregunto amy

-listos… u.u- respondieron

-y ese animo- dijo la china

- es que lilium-san es muy fuerte y tiene un carácter muy difícil de lidiar pero no te preocuper lo intentarimos-

Despues de decir esto Sue todos (bueno solo amy y Joshua como exepcion) salieron a realizar la operación "lilium" con grandes nuves oscuras sobre sus cabezas.

(val: y así comienza una carrera para evitar que lili mate a Bakanda, evitar varios asesinatos, que komui cree por casualidad otra formula rara y que yo muera por una sobredosis de locura! Lili: y de manzana verde Val:a si y de eso también.)

Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy, como le paresio el capitulo? ¿malo? ¿regular? ¿bueno?

Escriban un review, o sino les mando a lili-chan para que los obligue

Lilium: a mi no me metas en eso…si no te escriben es por que eres muy mala en ello

Val: será…?

Lilium: tenlo por seguro

Val: ; ^ ; si que eres mala y se supone que la sádica, loca, esquizofrénica soy yo… ¬¬

Lilium: no solo soy sincera… n_n

Val: ¬¬# si claro, lo disfruta por que pronto te ira peor muaaajajajajaja!

Lilium: enserio comiste manzana verde otravez? n.ñ

Val: sip, por que? n.n

Lilium: juega con este peluche… mientras yo algo algo…

Val: y le puedo sacar el relleno? O.O

Lilium: ok… solo por esta vez

Val: si!

Lilium: control de plagas?...tengo a una loca que quiero exterminar, cuanto me costaría el trabajo?


	6. PERSECUCION

Hallo, a todos los que me leen y siguen hay a pesar de lo que escribí algo que no divierte ni a una mosca… u.u

Lilium: lastima que sea tan cara tu exterminación…

Val: QUE?

Lilium: nada… deja asi…

Val: algo me huele a gato encerrado ñ.ñ

Lilium: será tu imaginación, mejor escribes…

Val: por hoy…por ho~y ¬¬

ADVERTENCIAS: posible vocabulario ofensivo (gracias a bakanda, a lilium y autora )

-conversaciones-

_"__pensamientos"_

_(_Interrupciones de la autora)

*Cambios de escenario y sonidos*

**Titulo del capitulo**

Separaciones**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

***flash back del capitulo anterior***

-listos todos para la operación "intersección lilium" – pregunto amy

-listos… u.u- respondieron

-y ese animo- dijo la china

- es que lilium-san es muy fuerte y tiene un carácter muy difícil de lidiar pero no te preocupes lo intentaremos-

Después de esto todos salieron que hermosas nueves negras en sus cabezas y auras tan oscuras como las de allen y sus deudas, exceptuamos a amy y Joshua de la comunidad del aura depresiva por ciertas razones obvias…

-bueno yo y ana vamos a buscar a mi hermano, sue y tu joshua interceptaran a lilium, ok?- pregunto la peque

-si- respondieron todos

-vamos!-

*en otro rincón de la orden*

-malditas formulas de komui, malditos pasillos, maldito bakanda, malditos piecitos tan pequeños que tengo… NO VOY A PODER SALIR CON ESTE PASO TAN PERQUEÑO T_T…demonios ñ.ñ#- dijo una lili-chan muy cabreada y para completar su enojo, su estomago empezó a regañarla por no darle comida

-bien tu también estas en mi contra… maldito estomago-

-Lilium~ donde estas!-

-Lilium, donde estas pulga-

-Joshua crees que diciendo algo asi ella salga? ¬¬U-

-si sue, ella se pone de malas cuando la molesto-

-pero ella no te dijo que no hablaras con nadie excepto ella?-

-si-

- Entonen no crees que te regañara-

-por que?-

-deja asi… n.ñU (Val: no capto jejejeje) –

-CHESHIRE GATO DEL DEMONIO NO ME LLAMES PULGA!-

-vez…-

-tienes razón n.ñ-

En ese momento una hermosa chibi-lilium corriendo a todo para lanzarse enzima de Joshua con una hermosa aura más negra que la de kanda y con la imagen del mismísimo demonio (Val: no hablo del conde o del los akumas, no señor… hablo del demonio pero en el otro estilo)

- TE ENCONTRE GATO DEL DEMONIO, NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR PULGA…OISTE!-

-ok lilium…-

- gato idiota ¿que haces caminando solo por la orden?-

-no esta solo lilium-san-

-sue…? – y donde están el resto de idiotas?-

-etto.. creo que intentando que jack no se ponga en modo obsesivo y termine 3 metros bajo tierra por tu causa?-

-mmmm..veo el imbécil sigue creyendo en lo que le prometió la estúpida de la maestra cierto-

-sip…- dijeron a duo joshua y sue

-lilium, y por que estas en una versión chibi-

-no preguntes gato…-

-vamos para que den el antídoto si lilium-san? – n.ñ

-ok- n_n

-pero sin matar a nadie- replico Joshua

-he? Pero…- u.u

-sin peros… pulga- ¬¬

-che…- ñ.ñ

*en otro lugar de la orden*

-mi lilium! Donde estas? No te preocupes! te buscare hasta el fin del mundo!-

-nii-san jack, deja de decir babosadas…n.ñU enserio das vergüenza ajena…-dijo amy

-amy-chan, que haces aquí?-

-buscándote! Reverendo idiota de mierda…n_n# ¿que demonios crees que haces? Si lilium te encuentra te mata!-

-por que lo haría? Ella es mi futura esposa-n.n

-baka… si lilium lo fuera crees que estaría intentando matarte- n.ñ

-esa es su forma de demostrar amor! n.n-

-Jack eres el ser más idiota, estúpido, inepto, tarado, inexplicablemente inútil que he conocido en mi VIDA!- dijo Ana ya exasperada por la idiotes diré…poco entendimiento de jack.

- por que me tratas asi ana? Yo que te he hecho ToT…- dijo un jack agarrado a las piernas de ana.

-tienes 3 segundo para quitarte de mi piernas…1…2…-

-YA! YA ME QUITE! NO ME MATES ANA! TToTT-

- eres un lloron nii-san-

-buuu…T^T-

*en otro lugar de la orden, más exactamente en la sección científica*

-MI LENALEE!-

-KOMUI-SAN DEJE DE LLORAR SOBRE LOS PAPELES Y MÁS BIEN FIRMELOS! ¬¬#-

-LENALEE VEN Y SALVAME DE LAS AGARRAS DE ESTOS MALVADOS!-

Mientras komui se quejaba y los trabadores de la sección científica le gritaban cosas como "métanle una media en la boca y que firme ya" o "haga algo útil supervisor" y el más conocido "deje de joder y póngase a trabajar supervisor de mierda" pero bueno… Mientras komui lloraba, Jack besándose con Ana y lilium en los brazos de Cheshire…

* * *

…procesando…

[Val] LILIUM EN LOS BRAZOS DE CHESHIRE! JACK BESANDO A ANA! Cuando sucedió todo esto!

[Lilium] pues el como llegamos a los hechos lo veremos en el próximo capitulo

[val] nee.. yo quería saber ya… buuu ToT

[lilium] de malas mamita…n.n

[val] te gusta hacerme sufrir?

[lilium] más o menos n_n

[val] si claro ¬¬# bueno por favor visiten la pagina .

[lilium] por amor de dios! Hasta aquí le haces propaganda?

[val] el fin justifica los medios! n.n

[lilium] loca...

[val] si soy una loca como la canción de shakira! Wiii n.n

[lilium] … sin comentarios…


End file.
